Welcome to Somoa Academy!
by Firebreeze Studios
Summary: Takes place after Autumnbreeze-49's "Somoa Academy" Soul is lost. She's at the school where the Dex-holders are studying, AND they think she's Blue. With only Crystal and Silver as companions, how will they solve the mystery of what happened to Blue?


**Welcome to Somoa Academy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is a fanfiction I decided to do. It's about Soul going to Somoa Academy, as being mistaken as Blue. YOU are Soul. Interesting right? You don't get to choose, because this happens to YOU as flow of events occur. This takes place after Somoa Academy by Autumnbreeze-49. It is Soul x Silver. **_

_**Remember, Soul is technically Lyra, but she has light gray eyes.**_

_**~FireVulpix**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Somoa Academy Chapter 1<strong>

**2****nd**** POV**

You are handed a college degree. You looked closer at the piece of paper you were holding. What? This is from Somoa Academy! That's where the Dex-Holders had studied!

_Since when did I go here? _ You thought puzzled greatly. You are standing with shock going over your body. You twitched even more when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Who is it?

After you turned around, you were scared at the sight and pondered if you should scream.

CRAP! It's Headmaster Colman! Maybe you SHOULD scream, after all. You quickly calmed down than calmly asked the headmaster a question.

"What am I doing here? I never went here!" You asked still obviously confused. The headmaster shook his head trying to think. He looked at you and started to laugh. LAUGH? This is a very strange situation, and all he does is laugh?

"You are Blue, under the cover of Ditty, your ditto. Aren't you a silly girl?" He laughed. You look very unsure, and opened your mouth to correct him.

"Isn't that right?"

You turn confused again. You are a brunette, but you have light gray eyes rather than blue eyes. Besides, you only know that Blue is a Dex-holder. You only know Silver really well. You shook your head no. He looked stunned at your blunt answer.

"Well, come with me anyway." He said. You follow him. You see that he has brought you to condo #12 where Bianca, Cheren, Ruby, Sapphire live. You are greeted with warm smiles.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Hi Blue, welcome to Condo #12!" They all greeted. You stood shocked. You aren't Blue! You don't have a ditto, and you're not a Dex-holder! Wait…..and you're starting school again too! You look at the degree. The degree is a huge fake!

You tried to hold in your tears.

"What's wrong Blue?" Bianca asked her face full with sympathy. You tried to reply, but you sobbed instead. Who in the heck is Blue?

"Don't cry! I can't handle girls that cry!" Ruby panicked.

"I thought you should know because YOU ARE a girl!" Sapphire retorted. You had no comment at the bickering soul mates. You looked at the group hesitantly.

"Do you guys know where Silver is?" You ask. They look at each other and nodded. You were over-joyed; they know Silver!

"He's in Condo #2!" Ruby exclaimed. You laugh and forgot something….

"Where's Condo #2 again?"

"3 condos away from Condo #5 of course!" Ruby said with a duh face. You felt dumb for a moment.

"Uh...yeah thanks Ruby..." You whispered embarrassed. You walked out of Condo #12 and started to proceed to Condo #3. You knocked on the door. You wonder who will answer... well; it is the wrong door anyways.

"GIOVANNI?" You demand surprised. You start running to Condo #2 to warn Silver about his father!

**-o-o-o-o-**

You find Condo #2 and rang the doorbell.

"Who's there?" A blunette asked. Oh yeah! You remembered that Crystal is a Dex-Holder too! Crystal is your favorite cousin, she's awesome!

"It's Soul." You answer.

"Soul, Hello!" She says, and welcomes you in,

"We're having a Christmas Party! Aren't I right Ruby?" **Ruby**, He was at Condo#12! That liar… You see Silver in the corner, talking to Green...

You smile very big and yell out.

" DUDE, WASSUP!" Silver looks at you with a reluctant "Yay." face.

Gold looks at you weirdly and says.

"Only I can call people nicknames, Blue! Why would you call Silver that anyways?" You look at Gold with an angry face.

"I'm not Blue! Silver is my best friend than you very much!" You yelled frustrated. Everyone looks at you weirdly; you don't care about that at the time.

Bianca and White walk over.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Umm… what's going on?" Bianca asks you.

"Yeah, last time I checked, Blue doesn't look like Crys. Isn't that right Black?" White replies, you see Black walking over, obviously dizzy

"What?" Black asks, obviously dazed.

Bianca started laughing with tears falling out of her lime green eyes.

"Lol, what the hell happened to you!" She laughed.

Black looked at her… "Marshal...the dude PICKED ME UP!" White looked at him weirdly while blinking.

"Oh calm down, he always done that to you, the first time being...uh..." She blanked out; you are getting bored wanting to talk to Silver!

"Oh yeah, it was when he gave you a pep talk about me!" White continued and Black flushed. Bianca giggled a little at the two.

"Ok, bye!" You yell, running into Silver...crap! Silver looked at you with an annoyed face.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Hi." You said with your wonderful happy attitude.

"Why do you still call me Mr. Hero dude?" Silver asked glaring at you.

You laugh and reply with "Cuz I'm the combination of Blue and Gold, and you saved me one time." Silver sighed, and you two heard a camera click. What the heck is that?

"Gold, get out of there, and no...I don't have a girlfriend." Silver demanded. There was no sound after that. You only heard the faint sound of scribbling. You are still wondering who is Blue? Why do they think that you're her?

_Strange, this is very strange. _You thought to yourself.

"Hey, do you know where Blue is?" You ask Silver,

"I haven't seen her in a while... But you look quite a bit like her today" He explained.

"Try asking someone else." With that he walked away and you sigh. Why is he so cold? You decide to ask Crystal.

As you walk toward where Crystal is you think for a moment. _Why is he being colder then he used to be_? You thought to yourself. Probably that the fact that Blue is gone probably made him mad. What does he mean by that you look a tad bit like her? You continue to walk through the streets until you finally found Crystal.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Heyyo, what's up my best cousin?" You chirped, and she than looks at you. You glanced at the sky.

_Wow, the sky is sooooooo pretty. Aw crap! Soul, you need to think on topic! _You thought, mentally punching yourself.

"Oh hi Soul, What's up? Are you enjoying the party?" Crystal wondered.

You nodded thinking that the party extended to the park.

"So what's with you and Silver?" She asks, trying not to be nosy. You start to think...

"Well, I met Silver 5 years ago...I was being attacked by Woopers. He saved me rather reluctantly, and he carried me home. I had my leg scraped at the time...He just happened to have a band aid, and helped me heal the cut." You explain starting to grow teary eyed. Crystal looks at you sympathetically.

"Is Silver being cold to you right now?" She asks eyes full with worry. You nodded while trying to gather up your thoughts.  
>"Y-Yeah...He's too busy caring about Blue. Apparently everyone thinks I'm her!" You cried, and Crystal patted you on the shoulder. She was trying to reassure you. Yeah right, like Blue will just come back and hug you to death even though she doesn't know you.<p>

"I'll ask him what's going on, okay." You smile; maybe things will go right….

You walk off to find others. You see a blonde, petite girl. Maybe she is the one that can help! You walk toward her and carefully ask her a question.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Uh, have you seen White and the others?" You ask. She smile sweetly and opened her mouth to give an answer.

"Yeah, they went that way. I'm Yellow by the way; you can talk to me anytime." Yellow explained. She pointed east, where Condo #10 is.

"Thanks Yellow!" You exclaimed and ran off, to the way she pointed.

You see White talking to Black and walk up to the two brunettes.

"Hi guys! Not to be interrupting or anything like that!" You greet your new friends. They jump in shock.

"Oh, it's Soul. What a relief, I thought that was someone else." White said while sighing.

"Hello, I was wondering, who's Blue?" You asked.

They looked at each other, worried.

Blue...who is she anyway?

"Well, Blue is one of our friends. She introduced us to Red, Yellow, Green, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Dia, Platinum, and Pearl." White said she had a sort of apologetic look on her face.

Black nodded alongside her.

"We don't really know where she is now though..." Black continued while looking very unsure.

"Yeah, she was so rude...and one day just disappeared!" White explained.

"It was so weird...I've never seen anything like it before!" She added.

"Why was she so rude at the time?" You asked. Black and White shrugged their shoulders, and glance at you unsurely.

"Maybe you should find out..." Black suggested. You nodded and decided to march right up to Silver.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Hey Silver!" You yell, getting his attention.

"Do you know why Blue was so rude before she left?"

"How should I know? I haven't seen her in a while either. Now I hear she's missing? It's horrible! Anyway, ask your friends." Silver replies with a glare.

"B-But Silver...you're my friend..." You stuttered watching him walk away. You grab hold on to him.

"What do you want?" He demands with a fierce glare in his eyes.

"We can find Blue...together...with Crystal too!" You suggested.

"Not interested..." He answers. You take his wrist and drag him to Crystal. He yells at you to let go. You shake your head, and take out your pokéball. You call out your espeon, Esp.

"Okay, Espeon keep a watch on him as I drag him." You told the violet pokémon. Esp nodded, and you continued to drag him. She knew that if he got out of place, she uses physic.

Good Esp.

"W-What are doing!" Silver yells at you as he gets dragged against the hardwood floors.  
>"Taking you to see Crystal! Don't ya wanna see your sister again!" You answer him. He stops complaining and sighs, and you ignore the strange stares directed at you. You finally see Crystal.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-**  
>"Hey, Crystal I need to tell you something!" You exclaimed.<p>

Crystal blinks extensively, looking at you.  
>"Yes?" She asks. You felt that she didn't notice that Silver was on the ground. <em>Oh well,<em> you thought. _He could die in a hole for all I care._ Silver tugged on your sleeve, and regained his balance. He gave you a sharp glare, but later sighs.  
>"Well, we're going to find Blue. Do you want to join?" He explains after clearing his throat. Crystal nods.<br>"Okay, let's pack up, and say goodbye."

"Really, you're that willing?" You question her, you feel Silver glaring at you.  
>"Yeah. I'm worried. I haven't seen her for a while." She replies with a smile. You smile back and motion everyone to leave the party.<br>"Cool, let's get going!" Crystal cheers. Silver sighs, and looks up. Why would he do that again?  
>Silver sighs, and you smirk ever-so-lovingly. You felt like laughing insanely, but prevented it from happening. The three of you walked to the party, and you were going to yell goodbye.<br>Instead, Silver jumped in front of you, and punched you. How rude of him! You scream in (fake) agony...  
>"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" You demand the silver-eyed boy. He shrugged, mouthing to you that you can't reveal it.<br>"What? Why not Silver?" You ask confused.

Silver ignores you. There is an awkward silence. The silence must be broken.  
>"...Ok..." You softly say to yourself, Crystal just stares at you with interest.<br>"...Are we going to go or...?" Crystal spoke up, and you and Silver look at her.  
>"Oh yeah! We were going to when SOMEBODY..." Silver elbows your arm, and you groan. What's up with him?<p>

"Shut up Soul. **THEY** do not need to know about this." Silver harshly whispered, emphasizing the 'they'. Crystal gave Silver a weird look, and he had a look that said 'Remember White?'  
>"Why can't we reveal it?" You asked. Crystal shrugged, and Silver gave out a sigh signaling that it would be a long story.<p>

"We just can't...I'm afraid what happened to White, happened to Blue , and I think it happened to Green too probably because he was with Blue..." Crystal replied, looking at Silver. She motioned him to tell why.  
>"Well...You see...White looked for answers. But when she did, she disappeared. This school is extremely mysterious...we have to be careful..." Silver explained while looking down at the floor.<p>

You nodded. This school isn't a joke, there's something wrong here. You even saw an evil glint in the headmaster's eyes.  
>"So, let's do this."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: God, the badness of this horrifies me. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I'm not really the one to think that you will actually like this, but I can dream right?**_

_**Oh, and your OCs from Somoa Academy might appear here. We write the story via PM; I just edit it, and post it on FireBreeze. **_

_**Oh, and if we are breaking the rules...please ignore it. Keep this a secret, like our other story. Yeah, and Soul's pokémon is going to be my team in SoulSilver. Yup, I have a girl Typlosion. **_

_**-FireVulpix**_

_**Please express your hate or love of this story. We would like you to review, or PM us. It's okay if you flame, or harshly criticize the story. We'll be very happy if you give us tips to help us improve the reading experience. We try our best to make the story as enjoyable as possible. Since it's the sequel to Somoa Academy… So, have a WONDERFUL day.**_


End file.
